


The silver-tongued man all dressed in white

by Eida



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eida/pseuds/Eida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One by one, Akio lures the duelists in. (A free-verse poem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silver-tongued man all dressed in white

**Author's Note:**

> An edited version of an old work from my FFN account. The original can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6362033/1/Long-Legged-Man-All-Dressed-In-White

The silver-tongued man all dressed in white  
sets a thousand galaxies spinning.

There's stars in your eyes; it's all starting over again.

Shiny red car, invitation to ride,  
just look at that brand-new upholstery!  
(It hides all the stains from the last time--  
the assorted sordid stains from the last time.)  
Such pale princely luxury!

There's a road that leads to the end of the world  
and soon enough you're on it.  
He's sitting there, before you,  
shirt flapping in the wind.

But all of a sudden  
nobody's driving--  
Nobody's driving this car

God alone knows where it is you're headed.

And then you reach the end of the road  
where you can see clearly at last.  
(But you really see nothing at all--  
a nothing that made a prince fall.  
Plug your ears, hear its siren call.)

Pay no attention to the screaming;  
it's only the wheels on the pavement.

Wake up, and you're home again  
(or close to home as you've ever been.)  
You know your path at last.  
It's shining bright as a narrow blade--  
Follow it, quickly; don't go astray  
(But tell me, who's driving this car?)

Only now you understand:  
your cup was always empty.

So fill it with blood and roses.

A sword, a rose, a duelling ring:  
The elements of life.  
A symphony of steel.  
A clash of dreams.  
(A storm of petals.)

The sweet-tongued man all dressed in white  
holds the stars in his smooth smile.

His car still shines a blinding red  
as it whizzes right on by.  
And here you are, at the side of the road  
just holding out your thumb.


End file.
